The present invention is directed to a wireless communication system in which multiple service providers provide wireless communication facilities for respective groups of subscribers. A "service provider" as used herein means a person or entity that controls whether a wireless communication user is authorized as a member of an associated group of subscribers that receive service, e.g. voice or data communications, over a communication system at least partially administered by the service provider. The invention is especially, but not exclusively, adapted a support wireless communications for independent groups of subscribers (tenants) located in a limited geographic region. For example, independent groups of wireless telephone subscribers could consist of employees of different companies located at a common site, such as in a shopping mall or business complex.
Various wireless communication systems are available. Shared access two-way communications are available that cover relatively wide geographic areas for users such as public utilities, police and fire departments. A single radio frequency (RF) base station is located with its antenna at an advantageous geographic elevation in order to provide a substantial area of coverage consisting of many males.
Cellular communication networks are also utilized to provide a variety of users with wireless telephone communications typically in a metropolitan area. The total coverage area is divided into a plurality of smaller cells which provide communications with the user while the user is located within a given cell. As the user travels from a first cell to a second cell, a hand-off is made, that is, the cell site equipment providing communications to the user changes from the first cell from which the user left to the second cell just entered by the user.
In large U.S. metropolitan areas, different providers of cellular communication services compete for subscribers. Each such provider maintains its own separate communication infrastructure including RF base stations and related switching equipment. While these communication networks are generally effective, such stand-alone communication systems are relatively expensive in that they require duplication of infrastructure support equipment.